Benetnasch
Benetnasch is a Master not currently affiliated with a country. Appearance Benetnasch's avatar appears as a slender young man. His real body is that of a slightly emaciated young man. Personality Benetnasch is extremely kind-hearted, devoting himself to helping those around the world to the point where he ruins his health in the real world. History Benetnasch was a normal college student who began playing Infinite Dendrogram simply for fun. After starting in Caldina, he found the body of a dead child which shocked him greatly, nearly making him quit the game. His desire for the girl to be brought back to life resulted in the birth of Persephone, who used her ability to revive the child for a short period of time. Seeing this, Benetnasch decided to become stronger in order to revive all the dead children. Some time after that he assisted Behemoth in the defeat of the first SUBM, the Greatest One. He also collaborated with the Triangle of Wisdom on their plan to create a grudge power source. Abilities Embryo See: Persephone Job King of Tartarus (冥王): A Superior Job from the necromancer grouping. As a caster job, the status growth for everything other than MP is low. The job focuses on creating and manipulating the undead, so it possesses limited direct attack magic, instead using skills to buff the undead. There are also skills to annihilate the undead as well. *'Eye of Soul Viewing'(観魂眼): A passive skill that allows the user to observe the souls of the living and the dead. This even allows the user to converse with the latter. High Necromancer(高位霊術師): The high rank job from the necromancer grouping. *'Deadly Explosion'(デッドリー・エクスプロード): An attack magic that causes grudge in the surrounding area to explode. The greater the amount of grudge, the stronger the explosion. Since the exploded grudge disappears after use, this skill boasts great use in purifying grudge and annihilating the undead. Lich(大死霊): A high rank job from the necromancer grouping that focuses on casting debuffs and controlling undead. It also turn the user body into undead. * Deadly Mixer(大死霊): A Lich's most powerful attack magic that converts grudge into magic power and fires it. Leftover grudge will end up polluting the area. Necromancer(死霊術師): A low rank caster job focused on manipulating the undead. *'Necromancy'(ネクロマンシー): The representative skill of this job. It allows the user to create the undead via corpses. Undead can be created by two methods: by using grudge or by controlling them directly via magic. The former method places less of a burden on the user, but the undead created that way have a tendency to rampage. The latter depends on the intention of the soul of the target, but can be more easily managed. *'Awakening Undead'(アウェイキング・アンデッド): A skill that activates an undead monster that was created in advance and placed on standby. *'Necro Aura'(ネクロ・オーラ): A buff skill that increases the status of an undead monster. *'Necro Repair'(ネクロ・リペア): A skill that heals the undead. *'Necro Effect'(ネクロ・エフェクト): Gives an instant death debuff to anyone that touches the undead. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Masters Category:Superiors Category:Superior Job Holder